


Coulson?!

by Lokioneshots



Series: Avengers Adventures [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Avengers Adventures, Avengers Tower, Awesome Phil Coulson, Domestic Avengers, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Funny, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships, Stark Tower, avengers find out Coulson is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokioneshots/pseuds/Lokioneshots
Summary: The Avengers find out that Coulson is alive.Warnings: like one cuss word.





	Coulson?!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching Avengers: Endgame in a few hours and I don't think I'm ready.

"I think it's time to tell them." Fury stood at the end of the table looking down it at the others who were sitting there. "Are you sure, sir?" Maria Hill questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I think so." He responded. "Fiiiinallyyyy," Coulson's signature smile shown brightly on his face, leaning back in his seat at the table. "I was wondering when I could get those cards signed and I have just the way to announce it to them."

 ~~~~~

 "So you're just gonna walk in?" Fury was looking at Coulson with confusion while standing outside of the Avengers tower. "That's the plan." He responded. With a deep breath and hands folded in front of him, Phil strolled into the large building. "Have fun!" Fury called after him.

 ~~~~~

As he turned one of the many corners of the maze that is the Avengers tower, Coulson saw his first victim, Tony Stark. He decided to tell him in a blunt way. Coulson prepared himself and walked out from behind the corner to stride past the genius.nt back to what he was doing, still on edge.

"Hey, Tony." He casually said. "Oh hey, Coulson." Realizing who he just saw, he whipped his head around so fast he almost got whiplash. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary when he turned around though. "I'm going crazy!" He muttered to himself and went back to work on his new upgrade for both his and Peter Parker’s suits.

Nick Fury was looking and laughing at the whole situation through the tower's security cameras. Coulson was doing the same but only in the room he hid in. Planning on what he was going to do with the next person, Peter Parker walked in Coulson's direction on his way to Tony. 

 "Hello, wa-" Peter began but Coulson quickly cut him off. "Shhhhh!" "I hope your allowed to be here, but aren't you that guy that died because Mr. Loki stabbed you through the heart?" he questioned while whispering. "Uhhh, yeah. Don't tell anyone I'm here though!" "Ok, cool!" Peter went on to returning from the kitchen to Tony.

 Coulson went on to find his next victim in the living room. He saw Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner cuddling on the couch while watching a movie. Debating whether he wanted to mess with the highly trained assassin, he decided not to risk his life. I mean he's already died before and he's not trying to again. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., pause the living room tv!" Coulson shouted to the AI.

"Of course, sir." F.R.I.D.A.Y responded. When Natasha and Bruce heard him call out, they looked at each other in shock.  No way! They could recognize that voice anywhere, especially when it yelled out mere feet away from them. But how is this possible?

Natasha was the first to look at Coulson. This can't be him! Still not believing, she drew her pocketknife that she always keeps in her right boot. Pointing it at him, Coulson quickly put his hands up. Turns out he is risking his life either way. 

"Calm down, calm down, It's just me. Yes I'm alive, it's a long story but basically Fury brought me back to life and he kept it a secret." He insisted trying to relax her nerves. Slowly but surely, she retracted the knife and put it back. Coulson could tell that she was still on edge.

"Fine, we'll believe you. Who else have you told?" Bruce questioned, narrowing his eyes. 

"Well Peter found out and Tony thinks he's crazy because I said hi to him and when he looked back up, I was around the corner and he didn't see me." Coulson explained while shrugging.

As he finished up his explanation, the one and only Captain America walked in. Even though he was wearing casual clothes, he was still of course rocking the iconic red, white, and blue.

He immediately halted when he got sight of the situation and the people involved. Steve's eyes widened to the size of golf balls when he laid his eyes on the thought-to-be-dead-man. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" 

"Steve, watch your language!" Natasha jokingly reprimanded. Steve went lightheaded even at the thought of Coulson being alive. The Super Soldier went to lay down on the grey couch. Coulson said the same thing to Steve as he did to Natasha. When Coulson finished, Steve didn't move.

"Mr. Rogers? Sir?" Worried for his idol, Coulson strolled over to him only to find that he passed out. How does he pass out when he finds out someone is alive but not when he finds out he's been on ice for 70 years?

"He'll wake up soon," Bruce reassured Coulson and brought him out of his thoughts. "Also, you still need to tell Thor, Loki, and Clint."

 Coulson agreed and had Natasha call all of them into the room. One by one, each of them came into the living room while Phil was in the next room. All three of them were sitting down on the couch very confused why the living legend was passed out next to them and why they were all called together.

They were soon brought from their confused state to a shocked one when Coulson strode through the door. The only one that wasn't freaking out was Clint. Now it was Coulson's tyrn to be confused. Did he somehow already know? Basically reading his mind, Clint answered his question.

"I already knew."

"How?"

"I'm not stupid, I saw when Fury took you to the guest house. I knew a little about project TAHITI and I assumed that's what he did. I mean he wouldn't just leave you dead."

Now that that was handled Coulson turned his attention back to the gods. They both sat wide eyed. Loki was stunned. How could he, the god of mischief, be tricked? 

"I'm impressed. I have genuinely gotten tricked by a low  _mortal._ "

 "Thank you?"

"You are very welcome. You know we are very similar, we have both died. Granted, I have died more times but still I respect you Son of Coul." Loki gently nodded. He got up and patted him on the back. Thor calmed down as Loki and Coulson conversed.

"Where have you been all of these years?" Thor questioned, curious.

"Well I have my own team so we have been going on missions and such around the world. There were some crazy things happening, but those stories are for another time," Coulson explained, "So what do we do now?"

"We could get some celebratory shawarma." Steve finally awoke and said. They all agreed to the dining choice and went on their way. On their way back, they passed Tony and Peter.

"I'm not crazy! I knew it!"


End file.
